our_fanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugilite - A Steven Universe Fanfiction
Garnet looked at Amethyst. "Are you sure? She can hurt lots of people." Amethyst scoffed. "G-Squad, we were careful the last time." She threw a bag of Pop-Pops in her room. "I'd be with Garnet on this one" Rose intervened. "Sugilite is your worst parts of your personality combined, so she is reckless and harsh. I would not reccommend fusing." Amethyst grabbed Garnet's hand. "Whatever." She twerked, twirled and jumped in Garnet, forming a white glow. The glow modeled into a huge Gem and the colors appeared. Pearl warped into the Crystal Temple, with a bubbled gemstone in her left hand. "Hey, Rose! What are you-" She looked at Sugilite's legs, dropped the bubble and made it pop. Rose turned to Pearl. "Pearl! What did you do?" The gemstone floated, a white blob surrounded the it and it formed a Ruby. The Ruby looked around. "Where am I?" The Ruby looked around and touched her gemstone. "What is this place? I wanna punch the one who brought me here! That white Gem!" Rose summoned her shield and grabbed the Ruby's hand. "Where did Pearl find you?" "A Pearl poofed me?" the Ruby started laughing. "Let's see what Homeworld thinks of-" Pearl stabbed the red Gem's chest with her spear. The Ruby poofed and Rose bubbled her. "So, you two- I mean, you three fused into Sugilite?" Pearl looked up, at Sugilite's fifth eye. "Yeah, and we like this!" the fusion replied. "I wanna stay fused forever!" Rose de-summoned her shield and jumped high, above Sugilite, letting herself fall very slowly. "You know, being fused forever is a bad choice for you. Even if Garnet is stable, adding Amethyst into the mix is dangerous. Ruby and Sapphire can conflict, while Amethyst is carefree. You'll lose yourselves!" Rose landed on the ground. "Who says that? We feel amazing!" Sugilite scoffed. Inside Sugilite's realm... Sapphire stood close to a wrecked control panel. "Sugilite keeps us together! We never felt better!" Amethyst and Ruby were in a corner, away from the now-fusion insane Sapphire. "What do we do now?" Amethyst asked. "She's crazy!" Ruby shrugged. "I need to go there and help her, because, if I won't, we'll break up!" "Ruby, deary, come here!" Sapphire took Ruby and went back to the control panel. "We need to control Sugilite!" Amethyst ran to the two Gems. "Hey, uh... I'll help!" Sapphire pressed a button. Outside of Sugilite's realm... "Hey! If you don't want me to be myself, then split me apart!" Sugilite summoned her flail. "I'll see if you can." Rose grabbed Pearl's hand. "Fine! It's a fusion battle!" Pearl twirled and jumped further from Rose. The latter held her dress, walked fast to Pearl, grabbed her waist and twirled, forming a white blob. It modelled into a tall Gem, the same height as Sugilite. "Rainbow Quartz, you're back? Good to see you again!" Sugilite started spinning her flail. Rainbow Quartz's colors appeared. "You want this, you get this!" Inside Sugilite's realm... Amethyst summoned her whip and hit Sapphire. "Stop being fusion-crazy!" Sapphire grabbed the end of the whip and froze it. "No." "Amethyst! You're making it worse! If you attack Sapphire and poof her, Garnet will come out unstable and poofed easier!" Ruby warned the purple Gem. "But I have to stop her!" she summoned a second whip, but Sapphire froze her whole body, except for her head. The blue Gem looked at Ruby. "Let's fuse and defeat this defective runt!" "N-no!" Ruby started crying. "If we fuse inside of a fusion, we'll lose ourselves" she summoned her gaunlet, "and we'll stay as Sugilite forever!" Amethyst uses her flaming whips to melt the ice. She started attacking Sapphire. "Ruby! Stay away!" "I will help you!" Ruby punched Sapphire. Suddenly, the whole place started shaking. "Amethyst! Strangle her with your whips!" Ruby shouted and Amethyst did so. Sapphire froze the two Gems and there was a white flash. Outside of Sugilite's realm... Sugilite split into Ruby, Sapphire and Amethyst. Rainbow Quartz defused, leaving a worried Rose Quartz and an angry Pearl there. "Amethyst! I told you not to fuse!" the white Gem summoned her spear. "I will poof you for this!" Rose grabbed the spear and threw it in the sea. "Pearl! Stop that attittude!" "We're sorry..." Ruby cried. Rose patted Ruby. "Mistakes happen, Ruby, and they cannot be fixed. But don't worry!" Sapphire stood up. "Now who wants to fuse into Sardonyx?" Category:Fanfiction Category:Steven Universe Category:Completed fanfictions Category:IrisIsBestPrincess's fanfictions